fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Nobody
|actor = Scott Eastwood |image = Casual L'il Nobody (F8).png |status = Alive |profession = Government Agent |AKA = Little Nobody Training Wheels Rules |citizenship = American |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |partners = Mr. Nobody Luke Hobbs Roman Pearce Tej Parker Letty Ortiz |movie = |eyecolor = Blue}}"Little Nobody" is the nickname of the right-hand man and assistant of Mr. Nobody who helps Dominic Toretto's crew to find Cipher. He is a supporting character in The Fate of the Furious. Biography Pre-Movie ''The Fate of the Furious When Luke Hobbs is imprisoned, Mr. Nobody appears to offer him his freedom in exchange for a job for him, next to him is Little Nobody of which Hobbs makes fun of telling him where he got that cake doll, after rejecting Mr. Nobody's offer, Little Nobody tells him defiantly that if he did not do it for his country then he did it for his daughter, who is furiously attacking him, but then is reassured by Mr. Nobody, while this one says that Little Nobody is just a rookie and just fits the manual. When Dom's team is reunited after his betrayal, Little Nobody is in charge of introducing Cipher about how dangerous she was in addition to revealing that she uses Owen Shaw, but then they are attacked by Dom and Cipher, once recovered a plan to capture Dom in which Little Nobody takes them to a secret base where several vehicles of agencies are guarded, during the plan and persecution of Toretto, Little Nobody is trapped after crashing against bars from a construction site. When seeing the failed plan to catch Dom is planned to make a final assault to the Russian base where is a Nuclear Submarine which Cipher plans to use, Little Nobody after not getting carried away and being attached to the rules decides to move away from them and allow Dom's team to use his own rules so he sticks to them and head towards to the Russian base. Once there they watch the facilities await the arrival of Dom to intercept it to finally catch it to which time later this one is revealed towards Cipher and begins the persecution on the ice against the submarine of Cipher to which it is finally destroyed by Dom and the equipment protects of its explosion. When Dom's son is brought in by Deckard, Mr. Nobody and Little Nobody appear to congratulate them and offer Hobbs an opportunity to return to work for the law to which this time Little Nobody treats him with more respect and friendship. Characteristics Personality He is a person very attached to the rules in addition to being an innocent person. Trivia *Unlike Mr. Nobody's moniker, "Little Nobody" isn't a true alias of the character, but rather a sarcastic nickname given to him by Roman (with Tej agreeing that it's "definitely sticking"), much to the annoyance of the character. Nevertheless, he is listed as "Little Nobody" in the credits. Gallery ''The Fate of the Furious Screenshots Lamborghini Showcar (Toy Shop - F8).png Promotional Vehicles Driven References Category:Characters Category:The Fate of the Furious Category:The Fate of the Furious Characters